


You're A Teen, Charlie Brown

by KROWRIM



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drama, F/M, High School, Is is a dream?, Or is it real?, Romance, Teenagers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: After Lucy pulls away the football and Charlie Brown falls a little too hard, he finds himself 8 years in the future. Now he's a 16 year old in high school. How will he navigate through romance, drama, snoopy's disappearance, and a entirely different life than he knows? Guess he'll do what he does best. Just be Charlie Brown.





	You're A Teen, Charlie Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it took was a fall for everything to change.

The world was frozen. Not frozen. Everything was just moving really slow. This wasn't the first time Charlie Brown had the football taken away from him before he could kick it. Lucy did it every time. He had no idea why he still went for it. Maybe he thought that she'll finally keep the ball there. Maybe he thought he could kick it before she pulled it away. Maybe he thought that the small part of himself would finally tell him to stop and walk away. What ever the reason, he was now in the air falling down. He had been in this situation time and time again. He'll land on the ground, Lucy will laugh, he'll go home and think about his life, and the process would repeat the next week. This time though, time seemed to slow down. It was as if he was frozen in time but everything was still going. He still felt himself fall but he didn't. He could hear the birds chirping but they stayed in place. Then, he landed on the ground. His head hurt.

When he opened his eyes, he found that he wasn't outside anymore. He was in his room. It was his room right? It seemed, empty. Well kinda empty. There was his bed, obviously, but there was also a desk and some posters he'd never seen before. He had spotted a baseball cap in the corner of the room. His cap. This was his room. Did his parents sell his stuff without telling him? Wait. How did he get here? Did someone find him and take him there? What was going on?

Charlie Brown sat up and immediately felt strange. He felt, taller. He felt, stronger? He stood up and walked over to the mirror on his closet door and almost fainted at what he saw. It was him but he was, he was,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Charlie Brown fell back and began to panic. He wasn't 8 anymore, that was for sure. He was taller and, buffer. He looked like the many baseball players he'd seen on TV or in a magazine. His hair was even longer somehow. Just how hard did he hit his head? Suddenly his door opened and a young woman walked in. Though she didn't look older than him, younger actually, she was quite developed. She was defiantly pretty but she reminded him of his sister. Wait. 

"What are you screaming about now brother?" She asked innocently.

Charlie Brown was going to loose his head. He knew it. What in the world is going on? Why was he older? Why was his little sister older? WHY WAS HE BUFF!?

"Hey you blockhead! Stop spacing out."

Charlie Brown stood up and shook his head putting his hands up in defense.

"Oh! It's nothing. It just, what's the date?" He asked confused.

Sally seemed to roll her eyes. Now that Charlie Brown got a good look at her he saw just how much she had grown. Her hair was past her shoulders and she seemed to be wearing makeup. She wore a pink shirt which was tied on the side showing a small amount of skin along with a pair of jeans that didn't hug her too tight. She was indeed beautiful but Charlie Brown can't help but feel scared of someone looking at his little sister. He wondered if her grades had approved.

"The date is September 7th..."

OK so it was the same day.

"20XX"

BUT NOT THE SAME YEAR. It was 8 years in the future. He wasn't 8 anymore. He was 16!

"Ok. Thanks. I'm going out for a walk. Bye." Charlie Brown walked past her and out the room in a haste.

"You forgetting something Big Brother?"

Charlie Brown walked back in the room and grabbed a random shirt. It was a black shirt but he just decided to go with it and walked out. He grabbed the jacket that was hanging on the coat rack. He threw it on and walked out the house. He stopped a moment and looked at the jacket. A yellow jacket which had a black zigzag on the mid section. He was also wearing a pair of jeans and converse. Some things didn't change. Neat. As Charlie Brown walked down the street trying to process what was happening. He was a, a, A TEENAGER! His sister was a teen. That must mean everyone else is a teen. How did this happen? How did he get transported 8 years into the future? Can that happen by playing football? Is that why he doesn't play football? Does he play football? What sport did he play? Wait, did he play sports? Why are these questions floating through his mind? What happened to The Little Red-Haired Girl? Was he, still a failure? He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he noticed a familiar sight. The yellow booth which belonged to his tormentor. He rushed over to it only find the paint fading and everything gone. It looks as if it had been completely abandoned.

"No way." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly a thought came to mind. THE WALL! Charlie Brown found his feet moving on their own. The cold wind hit his face but he continued on. He saw a spot of green and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" He quickly apologized before continuing on.

He ran toward the park and searched for the wall. What he found was only a ruin of so many good memories. A lone streak of dirt and a few scattered, cracked bricks. Charlie Brown had lost it. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his head.

"No way. No way nowaynowaynowaynoway! What is going on? WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

It was too much. All of this. It was all too much. He couldn't get his head around it. This was just not believable. He was 16. His sister was a teen. The booth was abandoned, the wall was gone, his childhood was no more. He finally began to cry. He was scared. He was confused. Everything was happening too fast. One moment he was a kid and now....oh god.

"Charlie?"

Charlie Brown lifted his head slowly to see a figure standing there before him. Someone he didn't recognized at first. Then it hit him.

"Lucy?"

standing there a beautiful young woman with dark hair and shining blue eyes. She wore a blue hoodie and a pair of black leggings along with blue converse. Her hair was in small pigtails with her bangs showing. She has definitely grown. She gave him a wide smile which caught him off guard.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked concerned.

Wait? Was Lucy Van Pelt being nice to him? To Charlie Brown? Now things have reached their peak of weirdness.

"Lucy? What is going on?" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly Lucy knelled down and placed a gentle hand on his back. This caused him to jolt straight up.

"Charlie?"

"I'M FINE!" He yelled unexpectedly.

Lucy looked at him confused.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

SWEETIE?!

"Uh. UHHHHH. AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Charlie Brown ran away. He ran all the way home and threw himself into bed. He threw the blankets over his head and began to force himself back to sleep.

"Please be a dream. Please be a dream. Please be a...."

And it was the next day. Charlie Brown laid there in his bed staring at the wall with bloodshot eyes. He didn't sleep at all. His phone kept going off. He didn't bother to see who was calling but he couldn't calm himself enough to sleep.

"I need Snoopy." He decided.

He got out of bed and walked to his backyard only to be greeted by a sight that made his entire body grow cold. The red dog house was empty. Deserted. The paint was chipping off and there was spider webs in the yellow dog bowl.

"Oh! Good morning big brother." Sally greeted.

"Sally, where's Snoopy?"

Sally looked at her brother. She then turned back to the Dog House.

"He disappeared. Don't you remember?"

Charlie Brown nodded and began to back away.

"Right. I forgot." He mumbled.

He turned away and walked back inside. Sally followed close behind.

"Hey, i'm going out for the day. Figured since you'll be gone i'd go and do something. Linus said he wanted to go to the park and hang out." She explained.

Screw it. Why question anything anymore.

"And what am I doing?" He asked.

"You and Lucy are going to get lunch at Joe's if i remember correctly. Then something about a movie? I don't really remember." She tried to recall. "Good grief big brother, you can't even remember your own date."

Charlie Brown didn't say anything. He just walked to his room and got dressed. He threw on a white shirt and then his jacket. He grabbed his winter hat and walked outside and then toward the Van Pelt house. He looked at his phone on the way there and began to read up on all the significant events since his childhood. He even checked his contacts. He had everyone's number. Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Linus, Lucy(with a heart), Franklin, Shermy, Sally, Schroeder, Violet, Pig Pen, Frieda, and LRHG(He guess that meant the Little Red-Haired Girl). The missed calls came from Lucy and Linus mostly but he also had one from Peppermint Patty as well. As he got closer he found himself trying to gather his thoughts. He decided to just go with the flow and just play along. Until he finds out exactly what to do or what was going on. He finally reached the house and took a deep breath.

"Charlie Brown?"

The boy looked at the porch and saw someone he'd recognized immediately. The boy sitting on the rocking chair wearing a red shirt and black shorts was Linus. No doubt about it. Even if he didn't have his signature blanket with him. His friend seemed surprised to see him.

"Hey Linus. What's up?" He greeted.

Linus stood up and met his friend halfway.

"Uh, what happened yesterday?" He asked.

Charlie Brown shrugged.

"I wasn't feeling well. It was a, very long day. Is Lucy here?" He asked.

Linus nodded. He patted Charlie Brown on the back and walked down the street.

"Got to go pick up your sister now. See you later Charlie."

Charlie Brown waved but was still confused.

"Why is everyone calling me Charlie?" He asked himself.

Deciding to keep with his plan, to roll with it, and walked up to the house. He then knocked on the door as everything began to slow down.


End file.
